


Bees of a feather

by Gezelligheid



Series: The Samantha Gamgee series. [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This au again, birthday outings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezelligheid/pseuds/Gezelligheid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little ficlet to celebrate Sam Gamgee's birthday on April 6, and also Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, could be a sequel to "The Sun Faded..." or stand on its own.

She watched his fingers, long, nimble and slender, weaving and twisting the stems of daisies and white clover. 

Sam propped her chin in her hand, feeling an amused smile tug at her lips. "Haven't made daisy chains since I was a wee little thing." She commented. "Why are you startin' now?" 

Frodo grinned indulgently. "Wait a moment and you shall see."  

The gardener's daughter raised her arms and stretched, debating on the merits of having another biscuit  or not, then what to put on it. 

They couldn't have asked for a more perfect day for a picnic. Just enough sun warming their skin, not too many insects. The colors of the clearing were quite splendid, all in green and gold intermingled with white and pink. 

"There." Frodo said at last, then raised his head. He scooted closer to Sam and lightly draped the delicate garland over her head, adjusting it so it was just so, hands then trailing off to sift the curls through his fingers, nodding in satisfaction. "Lovely."  

Sam gave a small chuckle, raising one finger to lightly brush a blossom hanging over her eye. "Thank you Love, now the bees will follow me home." She teased, but still kissed him on the cheek to show gratitude.

"Perhaps they will." His eyes sparkled with mirth, white teeth shining. "But you have nothing to worry about. They'd never sting _you_."

"Would that were true me Dear." She sighed. "Gardenin' means being stung more times than you can count. You're in love with a pincushion."

"Truly?" He said in mock surprise. "It must be jealousy, there's nothing else for it."

"Jealousy?" She laughed.  "What would a honey bee, or _any_ bee, have to be jealous of?" 

He leaned even closer. "A bee's most prized and jealously guarded possession is its honey, is it not?"

"Aye. So...?"

 He promptly leaned in and angled his lips lightly and languidly over hers. She sighed happily into his mouth as his tongue deftly brushed the inside of her cheek and the roof of her mouth, then  slid in a more leisurely manner over her own.

They parted and he gave her a self satisfied smirk. "Not a honeycomb in all the Shire is as sweet." He finished with another quick peck.

"Honestly, such maudlin words!" She tried to make it sound like a scoff, but couldn't stop the pleased smile and tingling flush.

He laughed fondly.  "Happy birthday."

 

 


End file.
